Trains
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: What happens when Heather meets Alejandro's mother? Read to find out! Aleheather twoshot TDWT episode 25


Heather's POV

As Heather was wandering around, she walked into the restaurant portion of the train. She tripped and fell "Ow..." she said, "How clumsy can I get?" First it was this mourning on the train tracks and now** THIS**. Suddenly a tanned and manicured hand extended itself towards her, "Need help there?" Heather took the hand and got on her two feet. Dusting herself off she looked up to who had helped her, she was greeted by a beautiful smiling latino women, probably around 35 or so. The tall and tan women gave her a warm smile. Heather gratefully said "Thanks..", there was something about this women that was very familiar... was it the smile she gave? or those emerald eyes... Heather couldn't tell. The women laughed and said "It's alright... although... why are you in such a hurry?" Heather sighed, it had been part of the contract that she was to tell **NO ONE** of her being on Total Drama World Tour while competing. Heather just said "I.. uh.. was looking for my friends.." The women raised her eyebrow seeming to know that Heather was lying, "Well then why don't you sit with me? Your friends will surely be looking for you" "_Crap_" Heather thought as she politely sat down in the booth seat across from her. A waiter appeared before them and said "Mrs. Burromuetro your lunch will be here very shortly"... Mrs. Burromuetro... why did that sound so **familiar?**

Alejandro's POV

Alejandro was aimlessly wandering around the train trying to find the little minx that lied to him. With Ezekiel in hand, he soon found himself in a small restaurant in the train. Looking around he saw no raven black hair, and with Ezekiel growling he was attracting unwanted attention. He was about to head out the door when he heard a small laughter. Turning his head to the far right corner of the train, he saw Heather's beautiful... ach! face smiling at someone. Alejandro suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy as Heather smiled some more, _who_ made her look so happy when he wanted her to look at him like that.. "Augh! **WHAT** are you doing?!" he thought, "She did nothing but play you and voted you off you idiot! _Focus_!" With a little bit of anger and jealousy boiling in him he furiously stomped, while dragging Ezekiel, towards the booth. When in a mirror he saw..his mother. Of ALL people who Heather had to be talking to at this moment it HAD to be his own mother.. "What am I going to do?, I can't just _barge_ in!" Groaning Alejandro remembered how he convinced his father to letting him compete in Total Drama World Tour and not telling his mother about it, if she had known he would have never been able to get here. And now she's on the same train him and Heather were on. He had no idea what he was going to do to get Heather away from his mother, but he wanted to do it fast. He growled and sat down at the booth right behind their booth tying Ezekiel to the stand and making sure Ezekiel would keep quiet enough for them so he could hear what was going on.

Heather's POV

Heather nervously laughed as Ms. Burromuetro insisted Heather try some spicy chicken. She wanted to get FAR away from Mrs. Burromuetro as possible but something stopped her.. she wasn't sure why but Ms. Burromuetro had this kind of effect that made you want to be near her, it somehow made you feel happier. This kind of creeped Heather out and just made her want to get away even **MORE**. Mrs. Burromuetro suddenly cleared her throat, "So Heather.. something seems to be on your mind.. would you mind telling me..?" How could she tell? Heather thought as she lied right though her teeth " What? No! Nothings wrong! But I really think I should be getting back to my friends-" "Is this about a boy?" Heather immediately choked up as Mrs. Burromuetro smirked confirming her assumption. "Heather, you remind me a lot of my youngest son, he would always try to lie too when something bothered him and when I figured it out he choked up as well" "Well umm.. " Heather stammered "Now, tell me.." Mrs. Burromuetro asked "What about this boy are you so bothered about?" Heather tried her best to stand her ground "There is no boy!" gesturing her hands for emphasis. "I just kinda need to get back to my friends that's all.." Mrs. Burromuetro smirked.. "You hurt him in some way.. did you not?" Heather's eyes widening, stared in amazement while Mrs. Burromuetro continued "Now I'm not too sure how you hurt him but the facts remain.. you somehow hurt him and you're trying to run away from your problems.. am I right?" Heather nodded her head and bit her lip slightly, "Well I didn't mean to.. hurt him.. it's just that he tried to... um... get me in trouble for a crime I didn't commit.." Thinking Mrs. Burromuetro replied with "I see" nodding her head. "Well, even with that kind of reason I am sure that both of you can work this out.. oh and Heather? You may go now, I've enjoyed our conversation" Smiling Mrs. Burromuetro got up and left leaving Heather at a loss of words. "Work it out?, psh **THAT'LL** happen" Heather muttered as she turned to leave in the opposite direction.

Alejandro"s POV

Alejandro was completely lost in thought as what his mother had advised to Heather. He wasn't really surprised though because like himself, his mother has always had a gift for reading faces. And almost in an instant he saw Heather swiftly walk away, so he then got up, untied Ezekiel and quietly tried to walk to the booth Heather sat down in with a smug look on her face. As Alejandro closed in on Heather, a very tall, large, and buff man in blue uniform yelled "Tickets please, tickets!" The man stared at Alejandro with a strange look, Alejandro wondering what was wrong realized that the man was looking at Ezekiel. Dios Mio Alejandro thought as he tried covering up for Ezekiel, said "I'm sorry, but my brother uh... he's not a wild animal, he just has... a few quirks.." Ezekiel sniffing that air started growling and clawing towards Heather, "**You**!" they yelled in unison. Alejandro let go of Ezekiel and watched as Heather screamed running away. He laughed as he watched the display and ran after the both of them. But as he ran his mother's words filled his head again.. maybe they should make up.. he did feel a little guilty for just throwing Ezekiel at her but, as Alejandro laughed he thought, this was **too** much fun!


End file.
